


Love Heals

by mirambella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Badass Jehan, Doctor/Patient, First Meetings, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Vocabulario médico, motero Jehan, pero muy poco really, poetry references, why not?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP being a doctor, and Person B constantly faking injuries so they can see Person A. (Bonus if they eventually end up making out in the office.) http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/71401230692/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-being-a-doctor-and</p>
<p>Joly es un interno en urgencias. Jehan lleva moto y cazadora. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Heals

**Author's Note:**

> Lo primero...Forgive me!! He sido pervertida.  
> \- Nunca he estado en urgencias, I don't know.  
> \- Soy Joly con términos médicos  
> \- Si esto es estúpido está hecho en una tarde sin café.  
> \- Si, el título es de Rent.  
> \- ILY.

Todo empezó con una chupa de cuero y un cuaderno con poemas de Byron. Una combinación rara a quién le preguntes…

Había dos reglas en el hospital Saint-Joseph de París: una, que los residentes tenían que pringar en urgencias una noche a la semana (lo que se traducía en tres o cuatro noches incluyendo un día de fin de semana); y dos, el café de la máquina nunca se tomaría sin antiácidos.

La regla número dos era flexible, pues un 99% de las veces la máquina de café ni siquiera funcionaba.

Pese a todo, a Joly le encantaba su trabajo. No por la cantidad de heridas abiertas, niños llorosos y accidentes desafortunados con hortalizas y zonas genitales…

Le gustaba sentirse útil, cambiar la fortuna de otras personas con sus manos. Amaba curar, ayudar y la cara de la gente, ese gesto de alivio cuando todo iba a salir bien.

Y odiaba la muerte, pero era parte de la vida y de su trabajo.

Aquel viernes noche de guardia había empezado tranquilo, pero incluso Joly sabía que lo peor solía aparecer hacia el final de la noche. Había encontrado varios casos curiosos en las guardias de fin de semana, y al menos eso lo consolaba. Un interno sabía bien que no podía quejarse.

Era la una de la madrugada cuando ocurrió. Joly esperaba en uno de los boxes con varios informes en la mano. Estaba el de la niña anterior, que se había tragado un osito de plástico. El otro informe era el del siguiente paciente: un varón de veinte años que había sufrido un accidente de moto, pero caminaba sin ayuda. Joly se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Podía hacerlo, se recordó. Era más que habitual tener un par de accidentes de moto en cada guardia.

No se había dado cuenta de que el chico había retirado la cortina y lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos se encontraron. Los del joven parecían casi violetas.

Su aspecto era un auténtico desastre. Aunque podía andar, cojeaba de la pierna derecha. El vaquero se le había rajado y mostraba una herida bastante fea que llegaba casi hasta la rodilla. La camiseta, que una vez habría sido blanca, presentaba manchas de gasolina y hollín.

La cara no era mucho mejor. Tenía un corte en la frente que había sangrado bastante, pues la sangre se había secado a la altura de la ceja. El pelo, semilargo de un color pajizo, caía en todas direcciones, aunque el chico había intentado apartárselo de la cara. Además, se apretaba una mano con la otra, como si se hubiera doblado la muñeca, o quizás tuviera otro rasguño. Era obvio que se había caído de la moto, y aún así, Joly pensó que aquel era el chico más atractivo que había visto nunca.

Por su cara parecía aún más joven, pero era alto, atlético, y sus manos tenían unos metacarpianos elegantes y largos que el doctor no podía dejar de mirar. En sus mejillas se podían cortar diamantes.

 Sí, tener unos huesos elegantes era un plus, pero tenía que ser profesional.

―¿Eres Jean? ―preguntó Joly intentando dominar su voz.

El chico asintió y el médico le hizo un gesto para que se tumbara en la camilla.

―Lo siento, Doctor. Me han dicho que entrara. No quería…

Y como nunca es suficiente tener una estructura ósea perfecta, esa voz le provocaba cosas que prefería ignorar.

―No te preocupes ―respondió Joly con una sonrisa que el chico, Jean, imitó―. Tengo que mirar las heridas. Si no te importa cambiarte y ponerte ese pijama de allí.

Joly maldijo el pijama de color verde que apenas le tapaba el trasero. Con la poca cordura que le restaba se volvió hacia las bateas llenas de gasas y medicamentos que guardaban en cada box. No tenía derecho a mirar, no era un enfermo.

Puede que maldijera también a Cosette, pero su enfermera había salido corriendo después de que la niña del osito le vomitara el pequeño animal y lo que no era el oso de plástico encima.

Joly lo había agradecido en aquel momento. Era minucioso con la limpieza y desinfección de los boxes, porque cualquiera sabe que la mayor causa de enfermedad infecciosa es el propio hospital. ¿Hacía mal en proteger a sus pacientes?

Jean estaba adorable con el pijama, cortes y arañazos incluidos, esperando al doctor con una quietud tranquilizadora. Joly pensó que iba a causarle dolor e intentó lo que mejor se le daba, la distracción.

―Y dime, Jean, ¿qué ha pasado?

El chico apretó los labios cuando la gasa con alcohol le rozó la pierna y ese gesto no debía resultar erótico, pero lo era. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Joly siguió limpiando la piel con cuidado.

―La culpa es de Courfeyrac y su estúpida idea de que tengo que tener citas. Nunca deje que un amigo le organice una cita a ciegas ―le dijo Jean con un dedo en alto.

Joly sonrió. Recordaba a Bossuet, su compañero de piso, y sus patéticos intentos de liarle con la mitad del bufete en el que trabajaba.

―Te entiendo.

―¿Le puedo tutear?

―Claro.

―Pues ha sido una auténtica mierda. Perdona el lenguaje. El tío era un idiota que creía que podía conquistarme con chistes estúpidos. Seguro que pensaba que Sartre era un futbolista del PSG.

Já. O sea que Jean no era sólo un motero atractivo, sino un empollón que hablaba demasiado cuando se sentía nervioso. No había pasado por alto el género de su cita.

Puede que Joly se estuviera enamorando. Joder.

―Pero soy demasiado bueno. Courfeyrac siempre me lo dice, así que lo he llevado a casa en la moto, pero no era suficiente para él, no. Tenía que sobarme por debajo de la chaqueta. Creo que voy a quemarla.

―Es muy bonita ―reconoció Joly mirando la chaqueta negra de cuero que colgaba de una silla.

―¿Verdad?

Sus ojos se encontraron y sonrieron a la vez.

―Iba un poco rápido, pero es que tenía que salir de allí y no me habría importado atropellarle. A la policía no le he dicho eso, por supuesto.

Jean le guiñó un ojo y Joly quiso reírse, pero tenía una torunda de madera muy cerca de su ojo.

―Deja que te cierre la herida de la frente. Te limpiaré la sangre y no necesitará puntos.

―Gracias, Doctor.

―En realidad aún no soy doctor, soy un residente ―dijo Joly con total normalidad. No se sentía menos por ser aún un estudiante. Tenía mucho que aprender, y aquello lo hacía tremendamente feliz.

 ―Entonces, ¿tienes nombre? ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

Joly enrojeció y fingió que cogía una de esas tiritas adhesivas que sirven para cerrar heridas.

―Todo el mundo me llama Joly―dijo con la voz escondida en la caja de tiritas.

―Qué gracioso, todo el mundo me llama Jehan.

Pese a lo aparatoso de su aspecto, las heridas no revestían ninguna gravedad, y el trabajo del médico terminó con rapidez. Quizá, con más rapidez de la que Joly hubiera deseado.

Jehan se puso el vaquero roto, la chaqueta sobre el torso desnudo y dejó el pijama encima de la camilla. Alguien le había echado una maldición a Joly.

―Puedes tirar la camiseta ―le dijo Jehan.

Joly empezó a pensar que directamente lo estaba provocando.

Le faltaba encenderse un pitillo y echarse el pelo hacia atrás como en esas películas americanas de alumnos de instituto de treinta años. Sin embargo, su sonrisa era tierna, casi avergonzada, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a intentar que un médico de urgencias se fijara en él. Se estaban mirando sin decir nada, sabiendo que en cualquier momento una enfermera traería un nuevo informe. Jehan bajó la mirada primero.

―Bueno, gracias ―El joven empezó a andar cerrando la cremallera de la chaqueta mientras se volvía―. Nos vemos.

No es algo que la gente diga en un hospital porque, bueno, ¿quién desea volver a una sala de urgencias? Sin embargo, Jehan parecía casi triste y Joly no había hecho nada de nada.

Tardó dos minutos en darse cuenta de que había una mochila de piel encima de la silla. Salió corriendo, a punto de tirar al suelo a Cosette, que volvía con una ficha para él. Tenía que encontrarlo. Tampoco era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que iba cojeando.

Jehan estaba subiendo a la moto cuando Joly salió al parking. Hacía frío y su pijama azul no conseguía ocultarlo. El viento le mecía el pelo, pero valió la pena por ver su sonrisa.

Cuando le tendió la mochila, un tomo grueso que parecía antiguo cayó al suelo y Joly lo recogió.

―Byron ―leyó en voz baja. Jehan enrojeció. Desde luego, ocultaba muchas sorpresas. Le hacía sonreír como un idiota―. Cuidado ―dijo mientras se lo devolvía―, no queremos que lo vea uno de esos tíos que piensan que Byron es un jugador del Liverpool.

Jehan sonrió con toda la cara y aquello le tenía que doler. Guardó el libro en la mochila y se puso el casco desoyendo a Joly, que le gritaba mientras se marchaba:

―¡Quizás deberías pedir un taxi!

 

…………..

 

Pasaron dos semanas entre guardias, turnos dobles y charlas en el aula de formación, pero nada interesante. Joly estaba cansado y desmotivado, y pensar en un paciente guapo y con una moto no lo hacía mucho más fácil.

¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Doce?

Él, que nunca quedaba en citas planeadas por si no entendían sus manías y su personalidad compleja, iba suspirando por un crío que había conocido en urgencias. Un crío que leía poesía, sonreía con todo el cuerpo y que no se dejaba amedrentar por presiones sociales, pero un crío.

―¡Que te lleva cinco años! ―le había dicho Bossuet en una de sus frecuentes visitas a urgencias―. Además, París es enorme, y tú odias las motos.

Le daban un poco de miedo, pero a Jean Prouvaire (porque se había memorizado su nombre y a lo mejor lo había buscado en facebook) la moto no le hacía parecer peligroso. Hacía que aumentara la curiosidad en Joly. ¿Cuántas más cosas podría descubrir si pudiera conocerlo?

No, porque no podía. Porque un médico no iba por ahí robando el informe de un paciente para mirar el teléfono.

Puede que estuviera a punto de hacerlo, una vez.

―¿Me dices qué te ha pasado esta vez? ―prefirió cambiar de tema. Aún le funcionaba.

―Mi cabeza estaba en la trayectoria de un archivador ―respondió Bossuet con la parsimonia del que ha asumido su destino.

…………

Jean Prouvaire volvió a aparecer en su camino un miércoles por la noche. Aseguraba que tenía un enfisema. Era un catarro.

―¿Cómo me has encontrado? ―le dijo Joly.

―He dicho en recepción que era tú amigo.

_Amigos_

…………..

 

La tercera vez fue una pelea. Joly tuvo que examinarle tres hematomas que adornaban su pecho. Las manos del médico temblaban mientras lo auscultaba y Jehan sonrió.

―Deberías tener cuidado ―dijo Joly mientras le recetaba una pomada.

―¿Por qué? Tú estás aquí para curarme.

Había sinceridad en su voz. Era casi un suspiro involuntario. Aquello lo avergonzaba.

―No te tenía por el típico que se mete en peleas. Eres un chico inteligente.

Jehan habló con algo de indignación, pero era imposible que pareciera totalmente enfadado aunque, por los golpes, Joly sabía que Jehan era más que capaz.

―Se estaban mofando de un transexual en un bar de ambiente. Y no soy un chico, Joly, soy un hombre, como tú.

Jehan se fue después de eso y no volvió en dos semanas.

 

………………..

 

La última vez que fue a urgencias, Jehan estaba perfectamente, pero había ido a acompañar a otra persona. Era un chico contraído que temblaba con espasmos involuntarios y exagerados.

Joly escuchó que decían su nombre desde la sala de espera. Dejó a la señora a la que estaba monitorizando y salió de los boxes hacia el puesto de admisión.

Jehan estaba nervioso y le gritaba a una de las enfermeras. Joly se acercó y le indicó que se lo dejaran a él.

―Joly, por fin. Sólo puedo confiar en ti. Este es Grantaire. Está dejando la bebida. Yo lo estoy ayudando, pero no sé qué hacer ―parecía desesperado. Dos lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azulados―. Ha empezado a sudar y a temblar hace un rato y apenas responde.

Joly le tocó la frente. Estaba caliente y húmeda. Ya había tratado con síndrome de abstinencia anteriormente.

―No te preocupes. Tenemos que ingresarlo, pero tienes que esperar aquí.

 

El hombre de rizos espesos que lo acompañaba movió la cabeza. Su brazo se había enlazado en uno de los de Jehan.

―Por lo menos esta noche ―murmuró Joly con preocupación―. Por favor, convéncelo de que es lo mejor.

―R ―Jehan le acarició el brazo con tanta dulzura que Joly no pudo evitar quedarse mirando.

Ése era el motero, el que se peleaba por la igualdad y le echaba en cara que no lo tomara en serio.

Sus manos eran plumas. Estaban manchadas de tinta. Escribía.

―Este es mi amigo, el doctor Joly. Ahora te vas a ir con él y te juro que te sentirás mejor. Te lo juro. Además, es muy divertido. Deberías aprovecharlo ―el chico sonrió sin dejar de mirar al médico―. Luego iré a verte y te contaré aquella vez que Enjolras bailó desnudo encima de un barco.

Ahora era Joly el que levantó una ceja, curioso. Jehan susurró para que sólo él lo oyera.

―Medidas desesperadas.

El chico aceptó cambiar de brazos y Joly lo sentó en una silla mientras lo llevaba a una camilla. Pidió análisis de sangre, enzimas hepáticas y nivel de etanol y  hormonas en suero.

 

...............................

 

Grantaire dormía plácidamente cuando Joly salió con un café (de la cafetería, porque era de esas noche en las que la máquina seguía rota) para Jehan. Se sentó a su lado, recordándose que debía pedir sillas más cómodas para la sala de espera de urgencias.

Jehan miraba hacia el suelo, las manos en sus rodillas. Tenía los puños apretados. Joly podía ver las venas de sus brazos bombeando por la presión.

Joly tomó una de sus manos y acarició sus dedos con el pulgar. Era tan sólo un gesto tranquilizador, pero en aquellos dedos quería decir mucho más.

Jehan lo miró. Había lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Tenía los labios cortados.

―Gracias ―murmuró.

Joly movió la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada, y dejó que Jehan apoyara la suya en su hombro. Parecía exhausto. Empezó a acariciarle el pelo por puro nerviosismo. Necesitaba ocupar sus manos en algo, aunque el gesto pareció calmar a Jehan.

Tras unos minutos, el chico se volvió hacia él.

―Sabía que no tenía un enfisema.

Joly abrió mucho los ojos.

―Lo miré en un libro. Quería verte ―confesó Jehan con un susurro.

―Te estaba esperando. Casi robo tu informe.

Jehan lo miró y un ataque de risa se apoderó de él. Joly le cogió la mano. Iba a hacer las cosas bien.

―Quizás podría pedirte el teléfono y no tendría que utilizar información confidencial en mi favor.

Jehan sonrió divertido.

―Me parece bien. Iba a venir diciendo que tenía viruela para pedirte perdón. No quería hablarte así. Es que me gustas, y es difícil que alguien me guste, ya lo sabes.

Puede que Joly dijera lo primero que se le ocurriera.

―La viruela está erradicada.

Jehan le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro.

―Nerd.

―Mira quién fue a hablar.

―¿Café el sábado?

Joly esperó unos segundos. ¿Sabía Jehan su horario?

―Claro.

 

…............................

 

Llevaba meses sin quedar con nadie, pero al verle bajar de la moto, con los pitillos ajustados y la camisa azul de florecitas, lo supo.

Estaba enfermo. Enfermo de ganas de ser besado de camino a casa. Enfermo de preguntas atropelladas entre pastas de jengibre.

Y esta vez, su enfermedad tenía una moto, veinte años y un libro de poemas de Byron.


End file.
